Kasey's Sad origin Story
Characters: Ryder ''' '''Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye ''' ''Kasey'' ''Puppy Kasey'' - (only in the flash back) ''Kasey and her siblings Mother'' - (only in the flash back) ''Her 3 Sibling pups'' - (only in the flash back) ''The Man-(that kills Kasey's family)'' - in the flash back Summary When Ryder and the Pup's families comes over to the lookout for a visit they are wandering where Kasey's family is. So when they leave they ask Kasey why her family didn't show up for a visit. And when Kasey tells the story it leaves the others heart-broken and chills up their spines. ''(The video is not mine, I give all the credit to Tony Crynight for this video on YouTube.)'' The Video (This video is NOT MINE!! This is Tony Crynight - One of the YouTubers, I give him all the credit ) Story ''(Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye's families are here to visit them ... Except for Kasey's family)'' Emily''(Skye's younger sister): I'm very proud of you big sis Skye: Awww thanks Emily Ashley(Ryder's 6 year old Sister):'' (hugging Ryder) I'm very proud to be your little sister Ryder Ryder: (smiling at Ashley & hugging her) Thanks Ashley ... Kasey sadly in the main lobby all alone (Whispers) Uh? Kasey: (sadly sniffles) ... (Wipes her tears off her cheek) .... Ryder: .. (frowns) .... ************** ''(After Ryder, and the Pup's families leave): '' Chase: It was great to see my parents and Coca again Ryder: Yep.. (looks at Kasey) But why didn't Kasey's family come to visit her? Marshall: did they forgot?￼ Rocky: Maybe Ryder: let's go ask her ''(Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye goes to the main lobby to go check on Kasey but when they get close to her they hear her crying and sobbing their names)'' Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: Uh? ... Ryder: (frowns) ... Kasey? Kasey: Uh? (Turns her head around to see her friends frowning at her) Oh! umm! (Sits up facing them and quickly wipeing away the tears) : Hi guys ... How did the visiting go? Rubble: Good, but umm ... Kasey? ... Why didn't your family come to visit you for family reunion day? Kasey: Oh Ummm .... (Stars forming tears in her eyes again) ... I...I...I...They....They...Them.... Ryder: It's okay Kasey, (sits next to her) What happened to them? Kasey: I ... I don't wanna tell you, it brings back terrible memories. Zuma: Dudett you've been crying in your Pup-House ever since yesterday that Wyder told you that there was going to be a reunion. Kasey: (sighs) ..... Do you really want to know ? Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye: (nods their heads) Kasey: W-well ... I-I-It ... (Starts crying) Ryder: (frowning) .. It's okay Kasey ... Take your time and take deep breaths Kasey: (trying to control her crying) .... (Sniffles) .... Okay ... (Sighs) ....... It all started in Greensburg ... I wasn't born here in Adventure Bay ... And me and my family were strays .. *** ''(Flash back starts)'' ''(The 3 Puppies and Kasey were playing as their mother were resting)'' Puppy Kasey: (wandering around the Ally) ... (Finds a crushed up can) .. Kasey's Mother: (resting) ... (Starts to hear a radio playing in the distance) .. grr.. (gets up and checks it out) ''(Kasey and the other puppies Mother goes to the corner to see a car stopping by a building and by the corner by the Ally) '' Puppy Kasey: (follows her mother) .... '''(the man gets out of the car and his hands are clenched tightly but after a few moments the man See's them and quickly grabs a baseball bat and slowly starts walking towards the allyway) Kasey's Mother: (gasp) .. (looks around quickly then spots a hide way and grabs Kasey by the fur and puts her in there then runs towards the others barking) The 3 other puppies: (tilting their heads) ... Puppy #1: What's wrong mommy Kasey's mother: (breathing fast)(nervous voice) No time to explain pups! Hurry! (Tries to grab all the 3 pups by the fur but can't) - (pushing and leading them to the hide-way hole) Kasey: (narrating) ''they were very close to where I was but he man was closing in quickly ... Then the man arrived and stopped right in front of the safty hole that i was in, I had to get low so he didnt see me. And my mother got above my 3 sibling pups protecting them and growling and Snarling at the man showing her sharp teeth. Kasey's Mother: ''(in the flash back) (snarling and growling showing her sharp teeth at the man and barking madly) Puppies #'s 1,2,3: (whimpering in fear) The man: (madly clench his hands tighter around the baseball bat and goes to swing the bat hard) Kasey: (narrating) The man swung the bat at my mother and hit her hardly on the skull, I started hearing multiple cracks and whimper shouts and whimper screams ... I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see what was happening, but when I did, I saw blood trickling down across the floor. I peaked my head out to see what happened and I saw my mother and siblings in a huge puddle of blood. I whimpered but the man heard me and turned around.... I got super frightened and scared that he'll try to kill me next. Blood trickled off his bat as he angerly started at me. He then went to swing the bat at me but missed me barely and hit the top of the tunnel in the building .... I-I-I ... (Deep breath) ... I backed up a bit in fear and then ran deeper into the tunnel getting far away from the area ... And sometimes I still have nightmares about that.... (Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye was tearing up and quietly sobbing at Kasy's sad origin story) Rocky: (sniffles) ... (Wipes off his tears) ... N-No wander they didn't come Kasey: (sniffles) (voice crackling from her tearing up) Y-yea ... And that's why I was afraid of Ryder when I met you guys ... Because I was scared that he might try to kill me .... (Wipes off her tears) Ryder: (hugs Kasy tightly) .. (sobbing quietly) .. I'm so sorry that happened to you Kasey ... You don't deserve that ... You guys didn't do anything wrong ... I promise that I'll protect you with all my heart.... Kasey: (sadly sniffles) (let's tears go down her cheek) ... (Hugs Ryder back tightly) Thank you for understanding me guys. Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Ryder: No problem, that's what friends are for. (Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye joins Ryder and Kasey in the hug) end ... Oris it?